


Moondust

by 206LazyBones, N_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Partners to Lovers, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Writer/pseuds/N_Writer
Summary: A quick angst oneshot with GsansxReader about family issues.May develop into a full fanfic? Hm.





	

G gets home late, like around 4am, and go straight to your room to check on you. 

 

You usually send texts and messages, especially when he’s late, but something different happened this time: around 10pm you stopped sending any kind of stuff. He checked your profiles as soon as he had time, and you tweeted something about your parents calling. 

 

Now, things always get heavy when it’s about your family, so he more or less expected you to not be ok. He brought a few donuts and a slice of cake from the cafe to make you feel better from whatever happened. 

 

He opens your door slowly, careful to not wake you up, and is surprised to see you’re still awake. He waits for you to say something like you normally do when he gets home at this hour. If you're awake when he arrives, you usually complain about how lonely you were, and how dare he leave you alone for so long.

 

Of course you know it’s work stuff. His shift goes until around midnight, but sometimes they have staff meeting to decide things, and you're perfectly aware of it, but you fake complain anyway. That's usually his cue to get in bed with you, cuddling you, saying all the sweet words you love to hear and he loves to say. 

 

That's how this relationship of yours work, and he enjoys it very much. You’re not dating, but you’re certainly somewhere above normal friendship. You share intimate moments, you kiss, you love each other's presence and your souls certainly learned how to resonate with one another. 

 

Today, though, you say nothing.

 

He notices you’re looking at a random spot at the wall, your expression way too serious and focused. That's not normal of you.    
  
"_____?" He calls, low voice since it's late, but somehow you doesn't seem to notice, even though it's literally the only sound in the entire house.    
  
He walks close, sitting on the bed and putting a hand on your shoulder to get your attention. 

You jolt when feel someone touching you, and turn to him quickly. That's really, really weird, since you always more or less know it's him. Something must have gone wrong with your family talk, way more than it usually does.

 

"Chill, babe, it's only me." He raises his hands in a defensive way, just to let your mind have the realization that it's him and not a dangerous stranger. 

  
"Ah, hi G. Welcome home..." Your voice sounds sad, even though you're giving him a weak smile. 

  
He’s so used to you being snarky and joyful, always laughing and making jokes with him… It’s painful to see you sounding so heartbroken. “You’re not ok, ____. What happened?”

  
"Family stuff. My parents called and etc, you know that never goes right. I thought I should sleep through it, but I can't stop thinking about everything...Wait, what time is it?" You suddenly ask, furrowing your brows, probably to the realization that it's later than you expected.

  
"Late. Since when have you been here trying to sleep?"

  
"I don't know, I came to bed around midnight, something like that."

 

You’ve been struggling with your thoughts alone, in the dark, for 4 hours.This makes his soul feel heavy. If he’d come home earlier, he could have been there for you. Instead, you only had the ivory painted wall to look at.

  
As much as he couldn't be here at the right time, he is now, so he should do his best to support you. "Must have been something deep to keep you awake like that. Wanna talk about it?"

  
"It's all stuff you know already. My father." 

  
"That thing again, hm? But I have a memory of you telling me things got better last time? Not even a week ago you said you were having a nice time together."

  
"Yes, but apparently, it was just me..." You take a deep breath and seem to be gathering your strength to talk. He doesn't bother you or say anything, just waiting, until you're finally able to keep going. “Father wanted to announce that he’s going to leave mom. He said it's all my fault. That no one loves or appreciate him, and that it would be better if I didn't exist at all.”

  
Your voice starts to falter, and he knows you're going to cry. He starts caressing your hair, and leans to give you a kiss on the top of your head.

  
"I'm sorry you have to go through these things, babe. I wish I could just hold you tight and protect you from everything, all the time. I can't do that, but yeah, I wish I could…”

  
"I know you can't..." You start sobbing and tears are falling. He hugs you, trying to give you some strength. "I'm sorry for being so weak..." 

  
"No, babe, shhh...you're not 'weak'. Shit happens to everyone; it's ok to cry."

He lets you have your time and cry as much as you want and need, just holding you and doing stuff like soothing your back or caressing your hair.

 

You cry a lot, and tell him about everything: all your problems with your family, all your situations with your father and, even though he already know most of these stories, he hears it again, patiently.

Despite whatever problems your parents are facing, you shouldn't be used as a stepping stone. 

 

G can't tell you so, but he hates your father. He hates everything and everyone that makes you feel sad, and it’s not the first time this has happened. Even so, you still love your family, and appreciate the good moments with them. That just makes the situation worse.

 

He knows you’ve been trying. He remembers you got home extremely happy around one week ago. You and your father spent a nice day together, and G felt your soul’s relief at having this nice experience. You smiled more than usual, and told him all the details and everything. Even if it was just a day at the mall, it certainly made you think your bond with your father were deepened.

 

Apparently, you were wrong.

  
It takes you more than an hour to actually be able to breathe normally again, between all these sobs and tears. Sometimes G thinks you'll choke and suffocate to death when you're trying to talk and cry at the same time, so he's always apprehensive, but it never happens, thank God. 

 

The light outside is already getting brighter, as the morning comes. He couldn't even change his clothes, nor take a bath or eat. He's hungry and tired, but his needs are not the priority here.

 

You’re already over the point of trying to reason with yourself and settle things inside your mind. Now you're only repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...", face buried on his shirt, and he knows you're not even talking to him anymore. He keeps holding you, occasionally saying "shh... It's ok...", or "It's not your fault" or even "I love you", until you dozes off.

 

He’s laying on the bed holding you in his arms, as there's no way he’ll even let go of you or go away before you wake probably hours later. It’s possible to hear and feel you still hiccuping, not even conscious anymore, just a natural bodily reaction of trying to control your breath while your nerves are still a mess.

  
He looks outside the window and to the clouded sky. It’ll probably rain at some point.  

  
He'll definitely call his manager and ask to take the day off today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small but significative one shot. I wrote it out of distres, regarding a situation that happened to me. 
> 
> I originally used one of my Gsans ocs here, and I actually have dozens of scenes and stories of this couple together, so I'm publishing this and, if someone likes the idea, I can try writing a reader-insert fic based on them. But mostly, yes, it was just a ventingone shot and I hope someone could enjoy it.
> 
> Comments are encouraged and welcomed.  
> 


End file.
